


Redeemer

by Starjargon



Series: 1001 drabbles [2]
Category: Christian Bible (New Testament), Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Parallels, tired writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: Boaz is the most common model of the kinsman-redeemer. There's a reason why. Daily Drabble





	Redeemer

**Author's Note:**

> Bible- 29 May

The price was high, but well-worth his cost:

"Your payment and claim of redemption gained you back Elimelech's inheritance and all within it. This land is finally yours."

"It was never about the land," Boaz replied, smile wide as he reached out with both arms for his bride, Ruth.

* * *

The price was high, but well-worth His cost:

"Your payment and claim of redemption gained You back the great Earth and all within it. This land is finally Yours."

"It was never about the land," Jesus replied, smile hopeful as He reached down with both arms for His bride, the Church.


End file.
